The disclosure relates to an electropneumatic magnet valve, such as an electropneumatic transducer for setting and dispensing a pneumatic dispensing signal for and to an electropneumatic field device, such as a pneumatic drive, of a processing field device, such as a final control device or positioner. Such an electropneumatic magnet valve can particularly be also be called I/P-transducer. The electropneumatic magnet valve is deployed for the pneumatically actuated field device, particularly a positioner, of a processing plant, such as a chemical plant, a petrochemical plant, a food processing plant, such as a brewery, a power plant or the like.
An example electropneumatic solenoid or magnet valve is described in German Patent document DE 196 36 207 C2. The electropneumatic transducer is formed with a flapper plate held axially and radially by a spring. The flapper plate releases or closes air guiding channels in a valve-like manner. The flapper plate will be operated during normal operation of the magnet valve by an electropneumatic control device in the form of a coil inherent to the magnet valve, the coil displacing the flapper plate against the axial bias of the spring when supplied with electrical current. Generally, this electromagnetic magnet valve has proven itself in processing technology, however, in the area of a processing technology there is a general desire to verify the functional operability of an electropneumatic magnet valve before its assembly, in particular before its electrical connection for normal operation.
The exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings.